yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Habara Umimi
| romaji_name = Habara Umimi | ja_trans_name = Umimi Habara | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = Nữ | relatives = Habara Tobio (chồng) | occupation = Duelist Chuyên nghiệp | anime_deck = WATER | tournament1 = Couples Duel tournament | result1 = Hạng nhì (cùng Habara Tobio) | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Habara Umimi, hay Brooke Walker trong phiên bản Anh, là vợ của Habara Tobio và là một Duelist Chuyên nghiệp xuất hiện trong anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Từ Nguyên Tên Nhật của cô là "Umimi" nghĩa là "Đại dương Tươi đẹp" trong khi họ của cô là "Habara" nghĩa là "Cánh đồng Lông vũ". Tên bản tiếng Anh của cô là "Brooke" nghĩa là "Suối Nhỏ". Hai cái tên này đều được lựa chọn vì cô ấy sử dụng Bộ bài chủ-đề-đại-dương. Tiểu sử Quá khứ Umimi từng là bạn của Kozuki Anna và lớn hơn cô bé vài tuổi. Trong thời gian này, Umimi đã dạy Anna biết thế nào là Duel. Umimi và Tobio là một cặp đôi vừa kết hôn. Khi cô ấy ném bó hoa của mình, Anna là người đã bắt được nó, cùng một lá bài trong đó được gọi là "Devoted Love". Sau khi Anna nhận nó, Umimi đã đến và nói với cô bé rằng lá bài đó sẽ giúp cô bé tìm thấy tình yêu đích thực. Sau đám cưới, Umimi và Tobio đã trở thành cặp đôi Duelist Chuyên nghiệp. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II They were invited to participate at the Heartland Academy's Fun Fair for a Couples Duel tournament. which was said to be her last Duel. When she was preparing her Deck, the lights went out and then darkness surrounded her. After a few seconds, Vector appeared and brainwashed her while giving her "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to Duel against any Number holder for the tournament. When Anna arrived, she thought that Yuma was her boyfriend. At the tournament, Brooke encountered Anna again, who was mad that she wanted to quit Dueling. Brooke tried to explain things to Anna, but they decided to settle things with a tag Duel, with Anna coercing Yuma Tsukumo into being her partner after stealing a school uniform from Tori Meadows in order to pose as a student. During the Duel, Brooke Summoned her "Unsinkable Titanica", while utilizing cards that supported her husband and eventually brought out "Skypalace Gangaridai". When she was about to be attacked, Mayday used "Xyz Move", to protect her, which delighted her. When she drew and saw "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", she heard Vector's voice telling her to use it. When she used it, Mayday was oblivious to how she got the card. She used it on "Gangaridia" to Special Summon "CXyz Skypalace Babylon". After giving control of "Babylon" to Mayday, she told him to use it and win no matter what, which made Mayday question it. After she was defeated, she almost fell to the ground violently before Mayday caught her. Although freed from Vector's control, Brooke somehow remembered what happened while she was brainwashed. Later that evening, she talked to Anna about the Duel and told Anna that she was just taking a break from dueling because she was pregnant (in the English version, she was taking a break to teach). When Brooke inquired about Anna finding her true love by using "Devoted Love", Anna blushed without responding. She then turned Anna around and then told her to make Yuma her boyfriend. Brooke pushed Anna towards Yuma, saying "direct attack", causing Yuma and Anna to fall down a flight of stairs. Bộ bài Umimi sử dụng Ship-themed WATER Deck. Duels Tham khảo Ghi chú Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters